Saiyans Never Die: E1
Saiyans Never Die is a a story about the Saiyans planning their rebellion against Lord Frieza written by SSJgokei. Characters: * Lord Frieza * Zarbon * Dodoria * Cui * Appule * Other henchmen * King Vegeta * Bardock * Fasha * Borgos * Toma * Other Bardock Soldiers * Ayoto * Sakono * Gine * Racotto * Leek * Other unnamed Saiyans Part 1: The Bad News Year: Age 737 Location: Healing Chambers The wind was blowing heavily on Planet Vegeta. The warriors were anticipated for the annual tournament coming up tomorrow with a grand prize of 50,000 Zeni along with a free Spacey's card. Sakono: Ayoto, *Wipes sweat off of face* you think we're ready for tomorrow? Heard it's gonna be much more action packed than last year. Ayoto: I'm confident in my own abilities. But did you hear that Bardock was going to enter as well? Heh, what an arrogant bastard. I'm going to beat that low classed primate to a pulp. Sakono: You know, he's stronger than you think. *Gets up and wipes the dirt and rocks off of his armor. Adjusts scouter* Now, let's see your power level. *Ayoto stands in place and waits for the reading. The scouter began to beep and read his power. It read 7,500.* It reads 7 and a half thousand, not bad! Ayoto: Heh, still not at that 8,000 mark yet. I'll prove to the high ranked warriors that I can make it to high class before tomorrow. Sakono: Just keep training. Too bad this broken leg won't help me. If only the healing chambers were advanced enough to fix that. But these doctors are too stupid to do anything nowadays. *Sighs* I'll be on my way. See ya. Ayoto: Goodbye. *Flies away* If that tournament is going to prove my rank, then maybe I'll actually be able to fight as one of King Vegeta's guards. *Sighs and looks down at the ground. He sees panic at one of the cafes. Curious, he floats down.* What's going on? Hey, Racotto! Leek! Why's everyone panicking? Leek: Come down here! We need to show you something! *Ayoto lands and sits next to Leek at the table.* Racotto: Here's a document from the Planet Trade Organization, specifically one of its guilds led by Lord Frieza. After close examination, you can read hear that he plans to kill us all and trade us in for galactical superiority! Ayoto: As if I know half the words you just said to me. Anyways. why does he want to kill us? *Turns to Leek* Leek: Fine, I'll explain it for a peabrain like you. He wants to make our species extinct so he can take our planet to get money. Does that help? Ayoto: Yeah, it does. Does the king know about this? Racotto: Nope. He's too busy "tending" to his wife, when we know exactly what he's doing. Unnamed Saiyan: MILF! *Laughs and walks away* Leek: Y-yeah, what he said. Anyways, Who knows when Frieza plans to do this! We have to do something about it! Ayoto: Let's keep training for the tournament. If we make it to high places, we could be promoted to high class Saiyans and be guards for the king. Then, we could inform him easily and then fight off Frieza and his henchmen. Racotto: That's a great idea! Let's go train. Follow me, I have a place. *Finishes his meal and begins to fly off into the distance. Ayoto and Leek follow.* Unnamed Saiyan: Those three really are determined to save the planet, huh? Unnamed Saiyan: Yup. If only I wasn't as fat as Zarbon in his post-transformation. *Laughs* Location: Bardock's Hideout Fasha: Yup, if only the healing chambers were delivered to us, then we would have to be flying around with a wound on our leg! Borgos: Heh, I'm bored of this talk. Let's go beat up some kids! Bardock: Oh my god Borgos, will you stop? *Ayoto, Leek, and Racotto fly into the cave* Ayoto: Guys, Frieza is planning to destroy our planet! *Shows them the document and explains the proof* Toma: Dear me, he's right! Bardock: I'll go kill Frieza if I have to. *Cracks knuckles and gets up* Racotto: You can't just...kill Frieza, Bardock..*Sighs* Bardock: I'll do what I want! Fasha: Yeah, let me just go and kill Beerus and become the God of Destruction too, doesn't that sound realistic? *She says that in a sarcastic voice* Leek: Would everybody stop being a pest and take this seriously? Come on, we are going to go tell King Vegeta. Everyone: Right! *They fly off to King Vegeta's castle* Under Construction